Ronan Cass
Ronan is a side character who made his debut in the second part of Love. He is the police's chief from the Pacienco district and is also a member of the HSO Military Defenses, which is a military defense capable of using magic. Appearance Ronan wears a grey-green hat and a long-sleeved grey uniform that has yellow triangles along the bottom of the sleeves. He has a badge located on his chest, perhaps displaying his employment under the Human Safety Organization. He has brown hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes, which correspond with his Justice SOUL. Personality Because of his justice soul, he shows a personality that reflects his trait. Thus, he is fair and equal to everyone. Besides this, Ronan seems to carry a caring personality, as he asked Jessica Grey if she was alright. Despite him allying with the Anti-Monster Department (AMD), he seems perfectly willing to cooperate with the monsters in fighting against the Pink Creature, meaning he does not fit the stereotypical, and xenophobic profile of someone who would work with the AMD. He has also been shown to be brave and compassionate for those more vulnerable than him. This is shown when he fights off a Pink Creature that is about to attack a girl, and when he takes the hit for Hugo from another one. Powers and Abilities * Justice Pellets: It is seen that Ronan can use magical pellets, as seen in Love Part 2, My Promise, and on a sketch that Camila Cuevas drew. * Armor of Yellow: This ability allow him to create a Justice barrier around his body as was seen in Game Over Part 2 for a slip second when Ronan hit the wall by a big Pink creature. Official Comics Timeline 1 Official Comic Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo1 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo2 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo3 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo4 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo5 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo6 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo7 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo8 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo9 500.png Tumblr pr0mkmukB01rqg5ieo10 500.png Tumblr inline pr0me6XN3z1r8sokt 500.png Rave and Ronan Official Comic Tumblr inline pr24xoGwzM1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24xr06C71r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24xyGGAo1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24y8MaGU1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24yqD6oy1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24z0Bc191r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zaxrTg1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zivAgf1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr24zw0tpf1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr2500MfKT1r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr2507ruF41r8sokt 1280.png Tumblr inline pr250hWJwJ1r8sokt 500.png History Love Part 2 Jessica Grey asked Ronan to give her the status report around his progress. Ronan then replied, saying the HSO military forces were set at all possible entrances, and they set up a force field run by the town's best kindness wizards to prevent Betty and her minions from going anywhere else other than the town. Jessica mentioned Betty is able to absorb both monster souls and human souls, though this is known because Betty isn't a monster or a human, but is instead a dangerous spell. After that, Jessica then warned Ronan, saying even if he let his men fight Betty or her minions, there may still be casualties because no one knows how to fight them. The conversation ended when Ronan said he would call Jessica if and when the AMD spies anything suspicious. Ronan also told Jessica to call him if, and when she wanted to let his men in as well. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ronan or any other AMD members, she signed the peace treaty during the phone call. My Promise Soon after Jessica weakened her SOUL with the AMR and was stabbed by a pink creature, Ronan tried to call Jessica, only for Asgore to answer instead. Once Asgore tells Ronan that Jessica was injured and that "she might not get better (alluding to the damage in her SOUL, not her body)", he quickly became concerned despite Asgore reassuring Ronan that Toriel and he were trying to heal Jessica as much as they could. Ronan asked Asgore what had happened to Jessica. Asgore told Ronan that Jessica got attacked by a pink creature. Asgore asked Ronan to gather everyone to a safe area inside the city and to focus the HSO's defenses there. Ronan told Asgore that he will set a perimeter around Toriel's school and the arena, adding by asking in confirmation to Asgore if that idea was okay. Asgore agreed to this, but got interrupted by Toriel, who got angry and didn't want people to gather at the school as it may increase the likelihood of it getting attacked again. Asgore though, ignored Toriel and told Ronan to proceed with his plan regardless of her remarks. Ronan was seen again in the episode saving an unnamed girl from a pink creature. Ronan disintegrates the pink creature that was about to attack the girl using his magic, then ordered her to go to the school in order to reach safety. Ronan then decided to take care of the pink creatures himself, so he summoned a wall of magical attacks similar to the one Undyne spawned in Love Part 1. Later on, he states that he wouldn't let Pink Creature(s) them destroy the city. Game Over When Undyne alerted the people within the city being under attacked by pink creatures, Ronan mistook Undyne for a normal civilian, saying that she should go back to the refuge. Undyne later explained to Ronan that she was a cop. Ronan was surprised, and was seen complimenting Undyne, further stating that he doesn't get to see many monsters from the city in which he was working at. Afterward, Ronan and Undyne introduced themselves to each other, shaking hands in the process. A moment later, Ronan receives a phone call from someone, he asks why Rave Rutrow was in the area. He then replied to the call to bring (name) to a safe location before Undyne interrupts asking if anything was alright. Ronan offered Undyne to come with him, leaving the area to his men. Ronan enters the area, with Rave Rutrow inside, Rave tells that he was waiting for the one in charge to be there, also saying that he was peculiar about the invasion of the pink creatures before getting interrupted by Ronan, who told him to get to the point already. Then Ronan then says that Rave shouldn't be using his magic weapons in the refugee camp. Rave, however, wanted to talk to Jessica about the situation, and blatantly insulted Ronan, calling him a dog. After that, Ronan calls Jessica, messaging her about how Rave wants to talk to her directly. Ronan is aware that Jessica is injured, but says that Rave may get control of the whole pin creature invasion issue if he doesn't get Jessica to talk to him. Jessica then accepted the request, telling Ronan to send the location to her. In Part 2, Ronan is seen explaining to Undyne about Rave's authority over the city, telling Undyne info about him about how Rave originally was going to be the second commander of the city, but Jessica, husband of Noah Rutrow took his job because he wasn't old enough back then despite Rave being the one who should’ve had the job, also telling that Rave holds a grudge against Jessica for personal reasons such as Alina.. Ronan talks about how Rave‘s family wanted to take care of Alina after Noah Rutrow died. Jessica, however, refused as she didn’t notice that she was unable to take care of her daughter and her job at the same time, however when she noticed Alina had already run off. Later on, Ronan comforts Undyne about her feelings, explaining how being troubled can make magic weaker, and that if she has lost someone she should use that feeling to ensure no one else has to feel that. He then questions about the lack of Pink Creatures in the area they are both in. He calls Jessica who is with Gaster while Undyne encounters two children, Hugo, and Zachary, and his mother. Ronan yells at Hugo saying that he shouldn’t of let them come here, though Undyne stops him saying this may be an issue. The Kumuzilla then comes out of the ground and heads for the school after attacking Gaster and Jessica. Ronan calls in reinforcements to stop the creature from getting to the school, though the reinforcements are ineffective. Ronan is then seen firing beams at two Pink Creatures, however, a Pink Creature approaches Ronan and tries to attack him, but is shot by Hugo, with his slingshot. Hugo, however, has endangered himself as a large Pink Creature comes up from behind him, but Ronan pushes him out of the way of the pink creature taking the hit for him, and getting flung onto a wall which caused him to get hit in the head creating intense bleeding. He is attacked once again, and Hugo screams “DAD!!” while crying. Ronan has been knocked out unconscious and is badly injured, and Hugo is seen later with Ronan's body behind Undyne as she tries to protect them both. Ḣ̸͈a̷̞̽ẗ̵̥́e̸̟͒ Ronan is found at the spot near the arena where he was attacked by the pink Creature. Undyne carries him to a safer place from the spot. There was no way to be escaped or get to to the school without fighting with those monsters. Ronan requests Undyne to take Hugo away and safe and to leave him here because his son is everything to him and his wife's last memory. Hugo refuses to leave him and hold him tight. At that moment a building collapsed over them and Undyne blocks it with her spare. Soon a terror fills her heart and freezes and suddenly a flash back comes along where Ronan is saying "The pain we feel.... We should use it to fight. That's what I think" these words and Undyne's memory makes her determined and strong and Undyne blasts the building in to dust. After some moments, Ronan meets Rave along with other people and their army, rescuing and moving to the park as Rave's plan, Rave and Ronan is also having a conversation while healing Ronan by the H. M. Trivia * Ronan may be a part of the higher position of the HSO military forces because a Justice soul is usually seen in charge of military and political issues. Refer to here. Evidence also shows that he is also in charge of other members, as Jessica stated, "Even if you let your ''men'' in." * Hugo is Ronan's son. This was revealed during the second part of Game Over. * We learned that Ronan lost his wife in a comic, though it's currently unknown what exactly happened to her. * Before the trailer for Hate was posted, it was unknown if Ronan survived the hit from the pink creature. * In the Hate trailer, it appears that Ronan may die due to his severe injuries. * ￼Ronan is an excellent chef too.https://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/184381166395/xxtc-96xx-the-happy-version-of-glitchtale-where References Navigation es:Ronan Cass tr:Ronan ru:Ронан Кэсс Category:Side characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content